Is Everything Perfect?
by Querida101
Summary: What would happen if Jesse wasnt a ghost nd Suze parents r divorce nd her dad is alive? Is she an only child like she always believed? Will she Fall 4 Paul's or Jesse's charms? Will she still be a mediator?If u wanna no read nd review nd I'll Update asap!
1. Why is my life so miserable?

**Disclamer: I do not own any Mediator characters. Unfortunately I dont own Jesse. I wish I did.**

**Summary: What would happen if Suze never met Jesse? Well the good news for her is that her**

**dad is a live but her parents are divorced now she finds out that she is moving. I know im **

**not good at this summary thingy bare with me. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ugh!!!! My life is defenetly messed up. Why you may ask. Well for one thing my parents got

divorced two years ago. My boyfriend dumped me (which I only cried for a day and 1/2 no

body is worthy of my tears especially a boy). Then my mom comes out of nowhere and says

whe are moving. WHO THE HELL DOES THAT!!!! We are moving because my mom is

getting married with Mr.Ackerman a dude shes been dating. The worst thing is that were

moving and I have to leave my best friend Gina. Plus I get 3 step -brothers**. 3!!!!!! **

Oh no not now! Why now of all the time in the day.. Why do they choose now to materarilize?

Your going to think im crazy after what im going to say but I see dead people. You with the

jacket stop there im not crazy. Im a mediator. A mediator is a person that sees, touches, and

can taste ghost. I have to help them figure out whats keeping them from moving on. I hate this

power so so much. I sighted. That ghost wasnt going anywhere. So I turned around and when

I did I gasped.He was... Oh my god he was...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: Im sorry I didnt update much for my new story. Review please. Who do u think is the**

**ghost that materialized???**


	2. Who is the ghost? Edited version

**A/N: Im so sorry I havent Updated resently so here you go the second chapter to my **

**story. Unfortunately I dont own any characters they belong to Meg Cabot. Yeah she**

**also owns Jesse. **

**-Yo quiero a Jesse Mucho!**

**-If I had clones of him I would so share them with u guys. **

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.**

**Chapter2: Who Is the ghost?**

**So I turned around and when .I did I gasped.He was... Oh my god he was...**

**He was so hot. Okay Im going crazy right now how could I think a ghost was or/hot.**

**I have been a mediator for a littile bit to long. I sighted and not because of his hotness.**

**I sighted because right now im not in the mood of helping any ghost im afraid I'll get them **

**mad and they will want to fight me which I dont have time for that right now.**

**"What's your name?" I said**

" um. You can see me?"**I noded my head to answer his question. He looked so hot when **

**he is nervouse.**"My name is umm..Johnathan"** I tried not to be mean when I said this**

**"I don't mean to be rude Johnathan but can you come back later.Right now isnt**

**a good time."**"Sure" He said" I'll come back later. Hope u feel better" **I smiled and said thanks.**

**I guess he felt I still didnt feel okay because he didnt show up again.**


	3. Saying G'bye

**Disclamer: I do not own any Mediator Characters. Except Johnathan,Cam,**

**Derrington,and Dereck.**

**I forgot to mention that Suze is 16yrs old in my story. Keep Johnathan in mind**

**because he is a big part in the story. I will mention the poll im doing at the end **

**of this chapter! Im going to be putting numbers next to some people which means**

**there age.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3: Saying Good Bye**

**This week ive been spending most of my time helping Johnathan figure out why he **

**hasnt moved on. Ive also been hanging with Gina(16), Cam(17),Derrington(18),**

**Dereck(14), my dad and packing dreading on moving day to come. If I could go **

**stop time I would but I can only time travel. Yeah I know I was also surprise when**

**I found out. My grandma was also a Mediator/Shifter. Shes the one that tought me **

**Everything I know.**

**"Suzie let's go. Where going to miss our flight if we don't hurry up" My mom screamed **

**this from the front door.**

**"Okay mom."I said as I grabbed my purse and my leather jacket that my mom hates so much.**

**I walked downstairs as slow as possible trying to take in everything I could. This had been my**

**house since I was born and I was sad for moving out. But then again i could always come back **

**since my dad owns it. Yeah my dad is filthy rich but Im not like those girls that love to show off**

**they have money. When i got to the front door I grabbed my dance bag and my two suitcases **

**and walked to my mothers car. As my mom started to drive to the airport she said**

**"Suzie don't be sad" Whatever.**

**"Im not sad" I said rolling my eyes. I've practicly lived here all my life. Im leaving my dad,**

**and my friends why would I be sad?(note the sarcasm). I wanted to say all of this to her face **

**but i stopped myself because for once my mom was finaly happy and well I could always learn**

**to live with three brothers. When we got to the airport I got sadder because no one was there **

**to say goodbye to me.**

**"SuzieQ!" I heard that voice that I would recognize anywhere **

**"DAD!" I screamed as I ran to give him a hug.**

**"You didn't think I would let you leave before saying G'Bye to your old man did u" He said**

**"Your not old dad" Well he isn't he is only 30yrs old and he looks really young. I once saw a**

**picture of him when he was in highschool and I thought no wonder my mom fell in love with him.**

**" What up Girly" If u guessed Gina then ure right.**

**"Gina " I said**

**" That's my name got a problem with that ?" She said very seriously and then giving me a smile.**

**This is one thing im going to miss. Which is us cracking jokes with each other. We started doing the **

**handshake we made up when we were little.**

**"Hey dont forget me" Said Cam. Derrington punch him on the arm and he said"I mean us"**

**I just shook my head and whent to hug him.**

**"Dont forget me"He whispered and I promised I wouldnt. We use to date but that's a whole other story.**

**I finished hugging all of them when my mom said**

**"Lets go Suzie" and right on cue the lady with the micraphone said.**

**"Everyone going to Carmel California should start bording the plane"**

**I gave on last hug to my dad and Gina while promising I would call and e-mail all of them.**

**When I borded the plane I still had my dance bag with me so I took out my Laptop. **

**Which is Dell of course have to have the best(I have one). I signed in into my yahoo**

**account and saw that Marta was on so I IM'ed her. The conversation whent like this.**

_IloveJohnydepp: Hey Suze! How r u?_

_Wiccagirl: Well im on the plane now going to Carmel._

_IloveJohnydepp: Im so glad u coming to live here!_

_Wiccagirl: Well at least one of us is happy._

_IloveJohnydepp: Why arent u happy?_

_Wiccagirl: Well for one I left my dad,and my friends back in New york._

_But I am Happy because were finally going to meat each other._

_  
IloveJohnydepp: Im also happy that im going to meet you. Your going to the mission _

_right or the RLS Angels?_

_Wiccagirl: I don't know yet. I think the RLS Angels. You going to the mission right?_

_IloveJohnydepp: Bummer im going to the Mission. Fate seems to not want us to meet _

_each other._

_Wicca girl: Maybe it wasn't meant to be. But whe r still going to IM each other right?_

_I loveJohnydepp: ttl_

_Wiccagirl: Well TTYL . Plane is about 2 land._

_IloveJohnydepp: Okay Bye!_

_Wiccaggirl has signed of at 11:44 am_

_IloveJohnydepp has signed of at 11:45 am_

**I put away my laptop and got ready for landing. Oh Yeah J(Johnathan) Is coming with.**

**Why u may ask. Well first of all i still haven't figured what is holding him back. Plus **

**I invited him and he said he love to come. Soooo...Yeah. Stop looking at me like that.**

**No is not an excuse to have him with me.**

**John Pov:**

**Damn Suze is so Hot! If I look into her eyes I get lost. I can't fall in love with her Im only **

**to complete a mission I have. But she still Is Hot!. Why can't my mind just shut up!**

**"Because U love her" My mind said**

**"Okay ! Im going Crazy." I said" Im only here to complete my mission"**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: This was a big update I hope u guys like it.About the poll. So far choice A is winning. **

**Which I have a great idea for. The poll was:**

**How should Suze meet Paul?**

**a)At her house.And Brad introduces them.**

**b)At school.**

**c)At beach.**

**I choose a. But im asking if u agree or u choose another one.**

**Okay back to the story id like to thank **BreezesofSpring, Jailei , MAdison LyNelle,

Moondancing Millie, lizziemcclure, Moonlight Silhouette, and Xx-SxC-jEsSe-xX.

T**hank u all of u for the reviews!!!.**

**So will Suze fall in love with Johnathan, What mission is J talking about, Will she ever meet Marta**

**Will She meet Jesse,Go to the RLS Angels School/ Mission,Meet Father Dom, Find out whats **

**keeping John from moving on,Will she and her new step brothers and step dad get along? Those**

**Are the questions That will haunt u until Next Time!**

**I am so evil! LOL! Im glad I left those questions and the cliffy.**


	4. At The Beginnig

**Disclamer: Me: Meg can I please have Jesse?**

**Meg: Hell no! He's my man.**

**Me: Can I at least have one clone.**

**Meg: Fine!You can take all of them. I'll just make more Jesses.**

**Now let me and Jesse finish what we were doing. (shuts the door)**

**Me: Come on Jesses U to Paul's. Jesses and Pauls for everyone.**

**A/n: The tittle of this chapter is a song by Richard Marx and Donna lewis is a good song **

**I recomend it.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Suze POV:**

_Well this is the begining of my new life. Once we saw our new family meaning Andy,Dopey,_

_Sleepy amd Doc we walked towards them. You might be asking why I gave my brothers _

_nicknames well Sleepy/Jake is well almost always sleepy, Brad/Dopey as nice and funny _

_he is he can be really stupid or in this case Dopey and Doc/David well hes the smartest _

_of the Ackermans. What happened next made my stomach turn. Andy picked up my mom_

_and kissed her. I was used to this with her and dad but not with Andy._

_"Eeew. Get a room you guys" _

_We all said and when I mean all I mean us kids not that I am a kid im 16yr old girl _

_going on 17. Im more mature then most girls my age. Now im babbling._

_I do that most of the time. Tell me when I start babbling againg like im doing right now. _

_I seriously need to stop that. Okay back to the story._

_Us kids started laughing after we noticed we said the same thing at the same time. _

_Surprisingly me and my step brothers get a long very well. But I guess were still _

_going to fight some time. _

_" Hi... um .." David Said. I guess hes a little nervouse not knowing what to call my mom._

_"David just call her mom she's not going to mind" I whispered to him_

_" Hi mom. Hi sis" He said. Him calling my mom ,mom made her smile.__It felt weird him calling me sis. I've ever been called that since I never had another sibiling._

_"Hey bro" I said " Care to excort me too get my suitcases?"_

_"Sure" He said and I linked my arm with his.__Doc was tall for his age wich_

_ is thirteen. We all headed to get our luggage, I mean my moms and mine._

_Andy took my moms luggage. As I was reaching for my suitcasses Brad and Jake took them._

_"Don't worry sis well take them" Brad said with a warm smile._

_"Thanks you guys" I said smiling_

_" No problem" They both said_

_The only thing I carried was my dance bag which had my laptop and some clothes. When we_

_got out of the airport I quikly put on my Dkny sunglases. Good thing im wearing a skirt _

_it's so hot. I had my favorite denim skirt my black high heels and a top that said "Don't hate _

_because im beutiful. Hate because I took your boyfriend" I thought it was funny what it said thats_

_why I bought it. While walking towards the car I notice a lot ohf humming birds. I pointed _

_this out to my mom._

_"Oh." She said " There everywhere. Whe have feeders for them up at the house you can hang one _

_from your window if you want."_

_Us kids got in the back of the car while Andy put our suitcases in the trunk. When Andy got back and _

_started the car Brad said " Dad You never let me drive. How will I ever pass the test if I can't practice?'_

_" You can practice in the Rambler" He said " That goes for you to Suze"_

_" Theres no need I already know how to drive" I said as politely as possible_

_" Where did you learn Suze" Andy asked _

_" My dad started to give me driving lessons once I turned 15 and im very good" I said " I just_

_have to wait 3months to take the test"_

_" Oh" He said_

_" Andy where am I going to school?" I asked_

_" Your going to the RLS Angels but once theres an opening at the mission you can change _

_schools if you want " He said_

_Dam it ! That means Im not going to be able to see Marta any time soon_

_" What school is Marta going to?" Asked mom .__Yeah my mom knows who Marta is ._

_" Marta is going to the mission" I answered_

_" Well invite her over. Im going to have a party this saturday as a farwell to summer vacation" Brad said_

_" Well see." I said . I can meet all the hot boys in the party and show them my moves. My dancing moves I mean._

_Speaking of dancing I got to find a studio in where to practice how to dance. You see I've been dancing since I was __6yrs old and I havent stoped since._

_" Anyways whos Marta?" Jake asked_

"_ Marta was my penpal for French class in ninth grade since then we have been really good friends but we have never met we have only send pictures to each other and that's about it." I said_

_" Well then Brads party is a good excuse to meet her." Andy said_

_" Well see what she says to that" I said and he nodded._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N : Im sad that I only got one or to reviews for my last chapter(Sobbing). Was it that Bad?**

**Well I hope u like this chapter. The next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter. I'll post it up 2morrow.**

**Please Review even if the chapter sucks!**


	5. Party!

**A/N: Im really sorry for not Updating before but I was trying to make this chapter**

**extra good because is the first time Suze shows the real her to everyone. She also**

**meets some people im not going to say who It may spol it. Well I had a hard time **

**choosing the songs for the party. And now I present to you the fifth chapter Party!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter5:Party!

(A/N: I hope you all like it.)

Yes finally PARTY TIME! Hey don't look at me that way. I love to party you should have

seen me back in brookly . Okay enough about Brookly and more about room. My room

is beutiful especially since muah desingned it. It's all purple and white and has writing on the

walls like"Do you believe,ninth key,the one,Mu'irn beatha dan(soul mate)" And my favorite

saying" If you love something set it free if it was meant to be it will come back to you"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"I'll get it" Brad yelled as he made his way down the stairs. You might be wondering where

are mom and Andy well they are out to a Romantic dinner and won't be back until the party is over.

"Hey Man" Brad said

"What's up Brad?" Okay this guy I didn't know but his voice sounded so sexy.

"Nothing much. I wan't you to meet someone" He told the guy with the sexy voice"Suze come

down" I did I as Brad told me to because I so wanted to see who the sexys voice belong to. Dead ass if

I was Ice cream I would have melted once I saw this guy.

"Suze I wan't you to meet a very good friend of mine Paul Slater" If I thought Johnathan is hot then

this one is hotter.

"Nice to meet you Paul" I gave him my best smile which not many people get. He should feel special.

"The pleasure is all mine Suze" Okay the way he said it and that beutiful smirk he gave almost made me

faint. I said almost no need to rush me in to a hospital. What you should do is turn on the AC because is getting hot in here.Oh my god those baby blue eyes and his long eyelashes make look even hotter. Okay enougth of hotness.

"I see you were busy this summer" Paul said. Seriously this guy never stops smirking. Okay and if he is thinking what

I think hes thinking I can only explain it like this

EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

Okay im back to normal Suze well as normal as I can get.

"Nah man shes my step-sister" When Brad said this I could have sworn I saw something lit up in Pauls eyes like hope but it quickly left. Maybe... Nah I must have imagined it.

30 minutes later

"Brad this party is awesome" I said

"Hey only the best for my new sister" when he said this he had a smile on his face

So I returned the smile with one of my one. All of a sudden my phone started ringing with Martas ring tone.

"I love it when they try to get intimate"

" Even though they know I really ain't into it"

If you don't know that song you should be ashamed of yourself it's Long way to go-Cassie

"Hey Marta" I said into the phone

"Hey Suze were right here at your door mind opening" (Marta and ????)(LOL)

"I'll be right there. Chiao"

"Chiao" As soon as she said that I hanged up the phone and went towards the door.

The first thing I saw when I opened the door was a girl about my size with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Finally" We both said this as we hugged each other.

"I can't believe it" She said with a smile on her face.

"Me either" I was so happy

"Well you better believe it cause is true" Some HOTT guy said

" Sorry Suze this is my brother Jesse" Marta said throwing Jesse a "Im going to get you for this" Look

"Oh hes the one you **had **to bring?" I asked making it sound like he was a total pain

"Unfortunatly yes and im sorry if he says something stupid." She said once again throwing Jesse a look that said" You are so going to pay"

"Don't worry im use to Jerks like him no offence" I said with a smile

" Hey no worrys I call him that every day." Mata said with a smirk on her face

"Marta callate la boca si no quieres irte horita. Sabes que no es una mala idea vamonos" Jesse said which means"Marta shut up if you don't want to leave right now. You know what thats not a bad idea lets go."

" She's not going anywhere if she dosn't want to." I said coming into her defense. Damn this guy was hot but he was a jerk." If you wan't to go you can go." Jesse turned to leave but Marta said

"Si Jesse vete para que t metas en problemas con Mama' por dejarme aca sola." This in english is"Yes Jesse go so you get in trouble with mom for leaving me here" I got to give her props. This made Jesse think twice and at the end he didn't leave the house but he did leave us.

For the next fifteen minutes or so Marta and me talked about a lot of things one of those things being boys.

"Excuse me, Excuse me can I have everyones attention" Ugh what does Keely wan't this time

"Can New York girl come over here so I can kick her ass and sent her back over there"

"OMG. Who the hell does she think she is?" Marta said "ooh's and no she didn't" Came from everywhere in the room

"I don't know who she think she is but I do know shes a bitch" I said now looking mad

"Keely don't start" Brad said while Brad kept telling her this Me and Marta made our way to where she was. When I was at the front I put my hands on my hips and said

"You and what army" Marta was besides me saying you can so take that bitch

"Only me" When Kelly said this she tried looking tough but failed which only made me and Marta laugh harder.

"What are you laughing at?" Damn when this bitch screams it hurts your ears

"Nothing" I said getting a hold of myself " In what supposedly are you going to beat me in?"

"Salsa Dancing" She said looking like a winner which she so wasn't. She tought she was going to beat me in salsa dancing.Im the princess of salsa.

"Okay loser does what winner wants." I said showing no imotion in my face

"You are so going to win your really good at dancing" Marta said She really liked the idea of me Dance fighting Kelly I just smiled and nodded at her.

" Deal. So choose a partner" I wasn't going to fall for that one

"Okay. Who here knows how to salsa dance" I yelled so everyone could hear me.Only two freaking boys raised there hands. One guess on who was one of them. If you guessed Jesse you guessed right.Which I got stuck with since Kelly chose Sam .

"We'll go first. Make shure your watching and take notes on how it's done" Kelly said. Okay that so did not sound right.

The song they danced to which I also was going to dance to is "Me tengo que ir- Los Adolecentes"

When the song ended Kelly gave a bow but no one claped. That was funny

The song once again started and it was me and Jesses turn

LYRICS

Me enamoré, de la persona ideal  
pero a la vez, se tuvo que ir

Ay es el dolor que desgarró toda mi alma y corazón  
para vivir de los recuerdos de ese amor  
cuando agarrados de la mano  
en el parque nos besamos  
unas lagrimas caian  
en los pétalos de rosa  
y tristemente me dijiste asi:

Me tengo que ir  
y no es por mi  
contigo esta mi corazón  
tomó el amor de mis entrañas  
de mi pecho y de mi alma  
algun dia volveré a estar aqui

Me tengo que ir  
asi es la vida y tiene desilusión  
se que hay amor y esperanza  
cuando se quiere con el alma  
al prójimo que dios te puso ahi

Llegó el amor, de la persona ideal  
pero a la vez, se tuvo que ir

Ay es el dolor que hay en su vientre  
un niño estaba presente  
y en sus cartas me decia  
que alguien perderia la vida  
y tristemente me escribió asi:

Me tengo que ir  
y no es por mi contigo esta mi corazón  
tomó el amor de mis entrañas  
de mi cuerpo y de mi alma  
todo el fruto de este amor que queda aqui

Me tengo que ir

Se que hay amor, que hay esperanza  
cuando se quiere con el alma  
al prójimo que dios te puso ahi

Me tengo que ir  
y no es por mi  
(contigo esta mi corazón)  
si te quiero con el alma  
(me tengo que ir)  
porque tiene que separar  
(contigo esta mi corazón)  
el amor de mis entrañas

Me tengo que ir  
contigo esta mi corazón  
me entregué en cuerpo y alma  
(me tengo que ir)  
ya no estaras mas en mi vida  
(contigo esta mi corazón)  
triste el adiós, triste tu partida  
(me tengo que ir)  
me tengo que ir  
(contigo esta mi corazon)  
y te amaré toda mi vida  
(me tengo que ir)  
es la verdad de una pasión  
cuando se entrega el corazón  
me tengo que ir

This song is one of my favorites songs (A/N: So true). Jesse is a really good dancer he moves perfectly and oh my god when he moved his ass I had to bite my tounge from squeling. He was a jerk but that didn't stop him from being the hotty he is. Jesse ..you know what Im going to stop that.

Whe we danced I worked it like all my teachers said to they said it made my dancing better. It sure did because when we finished everyone claped and yelled my name and Jesses. Marta quickly made her way towards us.

" You guys were great. Especially you Suze" Marta said with a smile on her face. I still think Paul is better than Jesse. He at least isn't mean

"Hey back in Brookly they didn't call me La Princessa De Salsa for nothing" I had this big smile on my face because I beat Keely.La Princessa De Salsa in english means The Princess Of Salsa.

Well Keely being the sore loser she is grabbed me from my sholder turned me so I was facing her and smacked me twice in the face.The only thing I did was push her so she wouldn't smack me again.

" If I were you Kelly I would walk away " I said in a very angry voice and a hand in my cheek were she smacked me.

" You should hit her Suze" Marta said

" I don't wan't to cause any troubles for my brother with our parents." I said. Yes me Susannah Simon is thinking of others before herself. I started to walk away from Kelly because she didn't and when I turned aroundshe pulled me by the hair turned me a round and smacked me again. This I wasn't going to take so while she was to busy throwing up her hands in victory I punched her in the stomack,Kicked her in the shin, and punched her in the nose which I broke. She wasn't going to have that fix by monday when school starts.

Out of nowhere two hand were pulling me back. When I knew who it was I said

"Jesse let me go"

"Not until your calm" He said

"I am calm and If you don't let me go youl be in the hospital for three days if your lucky" I said not doing anything but staying there in his arms. Okay so I didn't wan't him to let me go it felt so nice to be in his arms.

"Jesse dejala ir antes de que te lo cumpla" Marta said English: Jesse let her go before she does to you what she said"When he did let go I wen't over to Kelly

"I hope you learn your lesson and next time you don't mess with me" Kelly didn't say anything she was to busy crying

People came to me and asked if I was okay and congratulated me. Some of those people were Paul,Ceecee,Adam and Brad.Paul and Adam did more than congratulate me they kissed me on my cheek. No not my butt cheek. That made me Happy apart from kicking Kelly's ass I got kisses I also got kisses from other dudes but The only names I remember are Paul and Adam.

An hour later almost everyone left some people stayed behing to help pick up the mess. Kelly left home after someone cleaned her

bloody nose. When we finish cleaning up the ones that stayed behing said Good Night and left and Brad and me went to sleep.

Johnathans P.O.V:

I Can't believe that bitch of Kelly did that to Suze. I wanted to help out but I couldn't this experience is going to help her out some day. At least Suze knew how to defend herself . You must be asking why Suze couldn't see me if I was there well that's easy I made myself invisible. One of my many jobs is to look after Suze. The only thing I hated were those guys that kissed Suze I wanted to rip there lips from there mouth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I hope you guys like the Chapter. I think this is the longest chapter i've written. Thanx everyone for reviewing.

Also thank you x-Moondancing Milly-x for pointing out my error out the schools name that the Rls angels attended to which Suze is going to is in fact Robert Louis Stevenson school. Once again Thank you everyone.


	6. Fav step sis?

**A/N:** **Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but I had test,projects due, graduation rehearsels,taking pics of my friends for memories,graduation,saying good bye, And now I have summer school so I can get three credits for High school(im a high school girl yay"Insert happy dance" lol). Kay so once again sorry and pls review I hope yall like the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter6:**** Fav Step Sister**

**Jesse's POV:**

I cant help but feel guilty the way I talked to Susannah yesterday night. I had just fought with my girlfriend for the second time this

week and I was still pissed of when I went to Susannah's house. I know I shouldnt have taken it out on Susannah and that I acted like a jerk. And im really sorry so thats why today im going to go apologize to her.But now I at least have to wait until eight am to apologize or she will be really pissed at me for waking her up at four in the morning.

**Marta's POV:**

**4:05 am**

Jesse is an idiot. kay I get it he fought with his girl but seriously she dosnt deserve him shes a bitch but he didn't have to take it out on Suze. I bet that last night Suze was only beingnice because I was a guest but she dosnt want to see me ever again because of my freaking brother. Why did he have to act that way. Yo if Suze dosnt talk to me I will never forgive Jesse. He should be grateful I didnt tell mama(mom).

**Suze's Pov**

**TIME: 7:30 am**

"You guys should have seen her. She was like "Wham" and then"Pow" then "Bang" " Okay what the hell is Brad talking about hopefully hes not talking about him and some girl doing _it _cause eeww I dont want to hear bout his sex life."It was a good thing to watch" _WHAT! _" Then Jesse and her started dancing and let me tell you WOW" Wait I did what with Jesse? He cant be saying me and Jerk did _it_ could he?.

"You serious?" I could here the disbelieve in Jake's voice.

"Im mah serious dude. It was awesome." Brad answered back

"What are you guys talking bout" If they say my name and Jesses in the same sentence with the word sex ima kill them.

"Oh Brad was just telling us how you beat Kelly up and also beat her in dancing" Mom said with a proud voice

"I didnt know you could fight Suze" Brad said

"Yeah, when I was little my da took me to Karate, and kick boxing classes" He only nodded when I said this. When I sat down with my bowl of cereal to eat Jake hugged me and said

"Your my newest fav step sis ever" After he said this he let go off me

"Jake I hate to burst your bubble im your only step sister" As I said this I kinda thought that maybe Andy married someone else before he married my mom so I looked at Andy and my mom "I am there only step sister right?"

"Yeah you are..." Mom said but I felt there was _but_ there somewhere(duha girls have buts(lol im stupid)).

"But.." Okay what the hell I was joking about the step sis and now theres something my mom is so nervouse about. What the fuck!

"Mom spit it out already" I was getting inpatiant and angrier as the seconds passed "MOM!"

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay once again im sorry for not updating sooner but you all know the reason. So what is it that Suze mom has to tell her? Well if you want to know you have to wait for the next chapter but if u guys r good with the reviews ima Update faster. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**I have to give thanx 2 : xX Madison Lynelle Xx ,LizzieBeth101 , and strawberry-krushed for reviewing the fifth Chapter and thanks to all the other people who have reviewed before. Thank You All!**

**BTW sorry 4 the miss spellings.**

**Chiao,Adios. I love u guys**

**Haylenne 3 D**


End file.
